darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Desmond Tiny
Desmond Tiny is a mysterious person with control over time and the Vampires and Vampaneze. \In the Books History Earlier History and Rumors Years ago, a Vampire searched for Mr. Tiny to find out why Vampires can't breed. At first, Desmond Tiny refused to tell him,but the Vampire kept bugging him. Mr. Tiny then fused some of the Vampire's blood with that of a female wolf. This gave him four children, Hibernius Tall, Lady Evanna and two wolf cubs. Hibernius left but Evanna stayed with Mr. Tiny. Other rumors also state that Mr. Tiny created Vampires so limited them to only come out at night to stop them becoming too powerful and stopped them from breeding. It is theorized by some fans that Mr. tiny is a demon master from the Demonata. Present Day Mr. Tiny first comes to Darren shortly after Darren joins. At the Cirque du Freak, where Darren is staying, he talks to Hibernius Tall and Larten Crepsley. It is revealed that many are scared of him and that he likes to be called Des Tiny (destiny). Much later, he comes back and tells two Little People, Harkat and an unnamed one, to go to Vampire Mountain with Darren and Mr. Crepsley. Revelation of Fatherhood Mr. Tiny witnessed the final battle between the Vampaneze Lord and the Hunters, which ended up as Steve Leonard versus Darren Shan. Here, he announced to the both that he was their real father and that Dermot, for Darren, was not Darren's father. He told Darren that, as the winner, he would become the Lord of the Shadows. Darren let Steve kill him and then both he and Steve died so there would be no Lord of the Shadows. Rebirth and Actual Death of Darren Mr. Tiny, reluctantly, brought Darren out of the Lake of Souls and turned him into a Little Person as Evanna got impregnated by the clans of the night, although Mr. Tiny only thought that one clan had impregnated her, not both. Darren saw that in Mr. Tiny's home owned so many artistic pieces and had replaced all of the originals with copies so well, not even the artist can tell the difference. Darren was turned into a Little Person by Mr. Tiny and went on to die after saving his other self from the world of the night. Powers and Abilities The full scope of Mr. Tiny's abilities are unknown. It is possible that he is the most powerful individual in known existence after God. In The Lake of Souls it is revealed that he is able to transport himself and others both forward and backward through time. He is also able to create Little People from the remains of a corpse or by reanimating a person fished out of the Lake. He was also able to alter the biology of Vampires by giving them their enhanced strength, the ability to flit, and making them vulnerable to sunlight. Like his children Evanna and Hibernius Tall, Desmond Tiny is limited by certain laws of the Universe; however exactly what these limits are is not entirely clear. It is possible that he is immortal as no one has ever been shown attempting to kill Desmond Tiny; despite the fact that nearly everyone hates him. He is feared by almost every character. It is not known how old he is or where he comes from. His origins are a mystery. It has also been shown that he can do various things just by snapping his fingers. When he arrived at Vampire Mountain after nearly 200 years, one of the Princes angered him, and, making a point, he excaimed that an army of Vampaneze could not scratch the surface of the Hall of Princes. However, by just snapping his fingers, he could bring the entire place crashing down in less than four snaps and set off three while in the Mountain. The Little People Mr. Tiny has the power to make Little People. He uses the Lake of Souls to find suitable souls and then strikes a bargain with them (only if he gains something). He will bring them back as a Little Person as long as they do what he wants. He puts the person into a pool of green liquid which is actually the blood. This strips them down to nothingness and is described as really painful and the most painful experience in life (and death). They are then fed into a body made by Mr. Tiny and are back alive. These are now his servants and many are in the Cirque du Freak. There are certain ways of creating Little People. Darren himself was turned into a basic little person, with no tongue (as in no speech, unlike Harkat), no teeth, so he cannot eat, and hastily patched skin with misaligned eyes. Personality Mr. Tiny is a monster to many people and loves chaos and destruction. He doesn't want to miss things like volcanic eruptions as people suffer. He likes to stir up trouble and would love to bring the world to its knees, or even lying down as he says. He likes helping civilisation thrive only to later aid their destruction, he dislikes the idea of fiction and couldn't even name a writer, a personality quirk that was later used to outsmart him, he likes to meddle with the workings of fate, despite (or maybe especially because) he is forbidden to do so, he uses underhanded loop-holes and rule bending to get his way in the end. He is selfish, meddling and twisting the fate of Darren and Steve to achieve his own selfish desire for a son. Family Mr. Tiny has a lot of sons and daughters due to his nature of stirring things up between people. *Evanna (daughter) *Hibernius Tall (son) *Darren Shan (son) *Steve Leonard (son) In the Movie Mr. Tiny is chauffeured around in a luxury car with the number plate of DES-TINY. He rescues Darren from Mr. Crepsley after Darren stole Madam Octa and escaped. He seems to be friends with Murlough and appears biased towards the Vampaneze and not impartial like his son, Mr. Tall (though nothing in the film suggests that Mr. Tall is his son). He likes to watch fights brew and sets up the war between Steve and Darren but doesn't want it to end too soon. He has the power to transform dead people into Little People without the need of the pool of green fluid as seen in the books. He instead strikes them with a strange energy, deteriorating them to the size of a Little Person (shown with Murlough's corpse). He also carries grey robes with him to give to the Little people once transformed, and is able stop time as he did with Darren and Steve, disappear and reappear, and the ability to shapeshift into his true form (a demon) at will, though this is not mentioned in the movie. Appearances Books * * * * * * Movies *Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant Category: Cirque Du Freak Characters